Aphrodite's Coffee Shop
by CoriDreams-CoriWrites
Summary: AU in which different HOO characters find love in the oddest of places- a coffe shop. Switches POV between different characters. Frazel, Solangelo, Jasper, Percabeth, & Caleo.
1. Chapter 1: Frazel

Chapter 1

It was final week, a week that Frank dreaded. It was a Saturday night and he was almost falling asleep at his study desk.

Maybe some coffee would do some good, he thought. Frank hoped that the coffee shop down the street would be open at these hours.

Frank was desperate enough to try. He grabbed his car keys and drove down the street.

A huge sign with curly letters announced the shop as 'Aphrodite's Coffee, Tea, and Treats.'

The sign on the coffee shop's door said that it would close in five minutes. Frank sighed in relief. He had five minutes.

Frank hurried into the coffee shop. It was deserted, save the girl tapping her fingers at the counter.

The girl smiled as Frank approached the counter. It was a wary smile; she had bags under her eyes and was minutes away from falling asleep, much like Frank.

She had choppy hair and blue-green-brown eyes. Her beauty was obvious, despite no makeup (at least not that Frank knew of). Her name tag proclaimed her as 'PIPER.'

"Um, hello. I'll get an espresso," Frank said.

"Coming right up," Piper replied and shuffled toward the coffeemaker.

Frank decided to sit down at one of the tables. The coffee shop had originally been a sweet shop, so it always smelled faintly of taffy and vanilla. Frank loved this smell dearly, but thought Piper would find his breathing the smell in deeply odd.

He sat down and decided to text Percy, his best friend, to see how he was holding up with finals.

Hey dude how's finals going

Akxkttbnjuddnkikbfdsjfs nope

I'm guessing not well

How do I remember it all

Somehow. Just ingrain it in your brain

I might have to skip swim practice in order to study.

Don't. You'll remember it trust me

Maybe annabeth will be willing to tutor me

You would distract her

True

Only a moment later, Piper called him. "Your espresso is ready."

Frank stumbled to the counter and snatched his espresso, which made his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten in two hours.

As he walked toward the door that lead out of the coffee shop, a lone table caught his eye.

On the table sat a folder. The purple folder was decorated with stickers. And in the exact middle, written in Sharpie, was the name Hazel Levesque.

Frank's heart stopped.

Hazel Levesque. She was a sophomore, while Frank was a junior. Hazel was on his bus and in his study hall. Hazel was majorly pretty and nice from what Frank could tell.

At first, he'd refused to admit it. How could one like a girl he'd never talked to? But sure enough, he admired her from afar. She'd probably never like him- hell, she probably didn't even know his name!

This could be his chance. He could finally have a chance to talk to her. A reason to talk to her.

Frank strolled over to the table and picked up the folder. He examined it for a moment. It was cute- the stickers of puppies made him smile. Of course Hazel would have something cute adorning her stationery.

He grabbed the folder without hesitation. It was his chance.

He walked out of the coffee shop.

Shit.

What part of him thought this would be a good idea? Of course this was a bad idea.

Frank couldn't think of what to do next. So, of course, he texted Percy.

We have a situation.

What

So I was at a coffee shop and I saw a folder on the table with hazels name on it and it's hazels but there was no one in the coffee shop and I took it thinking it would be a great way to make conversation but it's a bad idea but she needs this folder what do I do help

Woah slow down bud.

What do I do help

Just give it to her on the bus. Doesn't she sit alone? That'll make it easier

You're right. I got this. I have three days and six bus rides in order to give it to her. I'll be fine

Yup. But trying to study with annabeth so bye

Bye

-  
It was easier said than done. The next morning on the bus, Frank chickened out. She was listening to music on her iPod. How could he interrupt her? It would be rude, Frank decided.

That night, Frank was studying yet again. His books were splayed across his desk, with Hazel's folder placed on the right corner.

He was in the middle of studying and memorizing that mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell when a scream tore through his ears.

Frank flinched in surprise, his elbow knocking everything over on the right corner of his desk. Papers, books, folders, and notebooks went flying.

Frank jumped up and ran downstairs where his mother and grandmother were. The lights were off and the TV was on.

"What's wrong?" Frank exclaimed.

"It's fine, it's fine. We were just watching a movie, is all," Emily Zhang said, pointing to the TV.

"It was a damn jump scare, too," his grandmother grumbled.

Frank raised an eyebrow but returned upstairs. Usually he would join them in watching the movie (it was a Tuesday tradition in the Zhang household) but 1. He had to study and 2. He had a mess to clean up.

He stomped back into his room and looked at the floor. It was littered in papers and folders full of papers and notebooks and folders and... Frank sighed.

Frank picked up his folders and notebooks first, sorting them by subject. He figured this was easier, because when he started sorting out the papers, he put the papers on top of their coordinating subject.

He was halfway through the pile of papers spread across the floor when he came across something.

It was a piece of printer paper with a sketch of a dolphin on it. Frank knew it wasn't his. He looked at it until he remembered. It must've been Hazel's.

Frank loved the drawing. It was beautiful; it was probably one of the best he'd ever seen. He continued to look for more of Hazel's drawing through the pile. All of her drawings were of animals, which made him love her even more.

In all, there were fourteen drawings that belonged to Hazel with animals that ranged from elephants to tigers to birds to frogs to cats. Frank couldn't help but smile.

A new courage built up in him. He had to get these to Hazel and tell her how beautiful her drawings were. She had to get these back.

The alarm clocked blared in Frank's ears. It was not a beep but a song that had programmed in as a prank by Percy. Frank hadn't had the heart to change it; besides, 'I'm Walking On Sunshine' was a pretty good song to wake up to.

He hit snooze and the clock stopped its incessant singing. Before Frank closed his eyes, he saw the clock flash 7:00.

He sank back into the pillow and thought about Hazel and the bus ride and her drawings and school- and wait a minute, was it 7:00?

Frank threw the covers off of himself and sprinted toward his dresser, getting his school clothes on. He hopped on one foot trying to get his shoe on while simultaneously brushing his teeth, and then his hair.

Frank ran into the kitchen to grab an energy bar and sprinted out the door and to the bus stop.

He was only a moment too late. He sighed as he watched the bus pulling away from the bus stop and driving down the street. Frank almost considered running after it, but even he knew he was not that fast.

Defeated, Frank slumped and trudged back home. He went back inside the house to wake up his grandmother. He winced at the thought of her anger- "You careless boy!" she would say. He would have asked his mom, but she was not home.

"Psst, grandma. Grandma, can you drive me to school?"

"Why? Are you too afraid to take the bus?"-

"No, I missed the bus."

"You careless boy! I cannot believe you are dragging me into this." His grandmother shook her head, but nevertheless, got out of bed.

Both of them hopped into the tiny car and his grandmother started to drive in silence.

When they pulled up to the school, Frank got out. He could swear he heard his grandmother muttering, "Kids these days."

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Frank chickened out. He still had tomorrow. Only tomorrow! his brain screamed.

Instead, he took his notes and studied. Occasionally, Frank would steal glances at Hazel. She was focusing on deep concentration at something on a paper. Her forehead was wrinkled.

Oh, how could he ever work up the nerve to talk to her?

He was there, in Hazel's living room. She was there, her forehead wrinkled in concentration at the paper in front of her.

He opened his mouth to talk to her, but no words came out. Just a noise. A noise that sounded like a trumpet after it got run over.

Hazel laughed at him. Frank tried again and again, but only the trumpet noise came out.

"Oh, silly Frank! I could never love you. Don't even try to talk to me, because you sound ridiculous," Hazel said.

Frank lumbered closer to Hazel, but she just edged away.

Then, he went to the bathroom (and had a little trouble fitting through the door).

He looked in the mirror and what he saw terrified him. He made the nearest thing to a screech that his body could produce. His new body, at least.

Frank was an elephant.

Frank woke up, sweating gallons. What the heck had just happened? He looked at his clock. It was almost 1:30 am.

He couldn't go to sleep. He was only able to lay down and ponder what the dream meant.

Frank stumbled onto the bus the way a zombie would. Or someone who was deprived of sleep.

Frank was able to produce not one, but two solid reasons not to talk to Hazel. Number 1 was the dream he had had last night. Number 2 was that he was seriously tired.

He fell asleep on the bus ride to school.

Frank was always the first one on the bus. That was how it always was. He chose a seat in the middle and leaned against the window with his eyes closed.

He could hear students filing in on the bus, talking and shuffling. The words and shuffling and all the noise faded. It seemed like he was just about to fall asleep when-

Poke poke. "Hello? Um, Frank Zhang?" Frank opened one eye, then peeled the other one open.

And there she was. Hazel freakin' Levesque. The one and only.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered.

"Mind if I sit here?" Hazel asked.

"Not at all. I mean, I don't mind."

Frank sat in silence for a second. Working up courage. Finding the words he would say to her.

He unzipped his backpack and produced a folder: a purple folder with animal stickers and the name Hazel Levesque written smack in the middle in Sharpie.

"Um, Hazel, I was actually at a coffee shop a couple of days ago and I sort of found this. And like, you weren't there, so, um, I thought I would bring to you. So here it is."

Hazel's eyes lit up. "I've been looking everywhere for this! Thank you!"

She took the folder from him and did the unthinkable. She kissed his cheek.

Frank liked to imagine that he was probably turning various shades of the sunset.

"I usually use this folders to keep my drawings in. They're- they're not that good," Hazel said.

Frank forced himself to not start screaming, "They're so good, it's better than Picasso!" Instead, he said, "May I be the judge of that?"

He didn't even have to act surprised at how good they were; he was blown away every time. How could one person draw so well and realistically?

"That's... That's one of the best I've seen in a long while."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They say in silence for a while and Frank decided to turn around and stare at the window. He heard Hazel zipping and unzipping some compartments on her backpack, writing, and tearing something off a paper.

Come on, you gotta say something, Frank goaded himself.

"Um, how'd you get into drawing?" Frank finally asked.

Hazel's face lit up, but then it seemed to fizzle out. She stuttered for a second before putting on a seemingly forced smile.

"I learned online, mostly. Self-taught, you know? My first drawing was when I was around five or six for my dad and I have it to him when he visited..." She trailed off.

Shit, Frank thought. She looked like she might cry. What to do, what to do?

"I just spend most of my time studying and going to wrestling meets. Even though I'm not that good." Frank laughed bitterly.

"I've seen you wrestle before. You're really good," Hazel said with a smile.

"Really?" Frank's grin lit up his face.

"Yeah my old bo-friend. My old friend was on the team and I went to some of the matches. I can't believe you got a 16 within 2 minutes and won the match!" Hazel exclaimed.

Frank would have asked abut this old 'friend' -though Frank suspected it was much more than that- but Hazel didn't deem to want to talk about it.

The two continued to talk. About school, things they liked and didn't like, their friends (Frank was elated to find they had a lot of mutual friends).

Frank almost didn't notice when it came to Hazel's stop.

"Well, see you around," Hazel said. She flashed her signature smile and got off the bus.

Sinking. His heart was sinking. He thought about what she had said. 'See you around.' He knew he wouldn't see her until September.

Frank trudged off the bus at his stop, stomped up the stairs to his home, and flopped on the couch.

His grandmother came into the room. "Frank, get up, you lazy boy."

Frank slowly eased himself off the couch. "I'll go into my room, grandma," he said.

Once in his room, he unpacked the last compartment in his backpack, where all his study materials were. And he flopped onto his bed and texted Percy.

That night, Frank unpacked all the compartments on his backpack. He knew that he had pencils and erasers and other supplies scattered throughout all his compartments.

He was on the last one when he saw something: a small, folded up piece of paper. Frank almost had half a mind to assume it was a study sheet that he would burn in a bonfire.

Luckily for Frank, he decided to open it. Scrawled across in neat-ish handwriting was:

Hazel Levesque: 555-357-8968 and 13

Frank squealed I'm delight. Finally, finally, finally, something was going right for him.

He just had to text Percy about this...

 **Wow I'm really excited about publishing on this as I've been working on it for a while. I originally intended on this to be a one-shot but I do feel like I left things a little open-ended. Maybe I can write more chapters in how other demigod couples met at Aphrodite's Coffee Shop (ex. Percabeth, Solangelo, etc.). Or I could write more about how Frank and Hazel continue to talk and how the coffee shop has influenced their life so much. Or maybe both! However, I'll only do this if someone asks to or I really feel like it. This might be updated randomly then because I don't have any pre-written chapters. So if you'd like to see more chapters, comment and tell me please!**

 **I feel like I'm rambling a lot. Anyways, until next time! CoriDreams-CoriWrites**


	2. Chapter 2: Solangelo

**Hello, everyone! I have a couple things to say before I start this chapter. Number One: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I felt so happy that so many people actually liked my story. Also, quite sorry for last chapter. It might've been confusing because I didn't add line breaks. I still can't figure out how to do it...Number Two: I have decided to kind of combine both ideas and turn this into a multi-couple POV things with the couples mentioned in the description. Each couple will get at least 2-3 chapters before I end the story. Number 3: Someone suggested I do Solangelo next, so I did! Number 4: My new update days will be Monday. That's all for now, and without further ado, the next chapter!**

SunSolace5043: You live a couple towns over, right?

MythoManiac744: Yeah why

SunSolace5043: Maybe one day we could meet up at the local coffee shop, Aphrodite's Coffee, Tea, & Treats.

MythoManiac744: Looking up details...

MythoManiac744: Sure sounds good when do you want to go

SunSolace5043: How about Tuesday

MythoManiac744: That sounds fine see you then

SunSolace5043: Bye

MythoManiac744: bye

Nico logged off from the chat room and sighed. He and this guy Will had been talking for about a year.

It started innocently as a rant on the Mythomagic forums of how can Apollo have less power-ups than Hades? from Will. Nico answered his question and in return, Will started an argument about which figurine was better. And they'd been friends ever since (somehow).

Since that day, they've chatted on forums, texted, and Skyped/ Facetimed. Nico had to admit that Will was kind of cute- he had blond hair and a tan face.

Will was a generally sunny person who cursed occasionally and had strong opinions. He always had a sarcastic comeback and enjoyed annoying people (it was one of his favorite hobbies). Nico felt like he could finally be himself, even be happier than his normal self around Will.

This would be huge. Their first meet up. Reyna was going to be so happy for them.

Nico shook his head as he remembered Reyna. They'd been friends for as long as Nico had memories. Nico didn't even have to 'come out' to her; she had already known and accepted him.

Hazel, his adopted sister, would be happy for him too. And if Bianca were here... Nico shook the thought out of his head. He had to tell everyone.

It was only three days until the meet-up and Nico was freaking out. He had to look presentable. Then again, this was Will. Will always accepted him.

He still chatted with Will every day. It was a part of his daily routine at this point. They always chatted at 4:00-4:30.

And they chatted about everything. Music and stories and things that had happened to them and the winter snow and...

Two days before the meet-up, Nico put some extra effort into practicing his social skills- which were lacking slightly.

He researched conversation starters and other things to talk about.

Hazel heard him deliriously practicing. "How are you today? Me? I am fine!" Nico said.

Hazel marched into Nico's room. "Nico, it's two on the morning. You need to sleep."

"No, no, it's fine," Nico said.

Hazel rolled her eyes and slowly dragged Nico by the hand and into bed. She tucked him in and he seemed to go to sleep instantly.

Before he went to sleep, he muttered something about turtles, and then closed his eyes. Hazel smiled and went back to her own room.

One day before the meet-up, Nico was a mess. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like a walking zombie, grunting occasionally.

Reyna, Hazel, and Jason tried to knock some sense into him- Reyna almost literally did.

"Come on, Nico. You've talked to him before and you can sure talk to him again," Jason said.

"Yeah, what's so different from texting than face-to-face?" Hazel asked, poking him on the arm.

Nico shrugged. He was just tired from the night before and nervous for the next day. He didn't have energy or time to waste.

Reyna punched him on the shoulder. "Nico, seriously. This Will guy is not only going to like you- he's going to love you. And if he doesn't, I'll beat him up." Reyna seemed very serious when she said this. Nico felt slightly scared because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to beat Will up.

Out of the whole group, only Reyna knew about Nico's kind-of, sort-of small crush on Will.

Kind-of sort-of crush.

The day of the meet-up, Nico started the day with the shakes. His energy was up the wall during school- tapping his pencil, his foot, anything.

Jason and Reyna wished him luck for when he visited Will during the last period of the day.

Nico went home and made sure he was a little nice-looking. He looked in the mirror. Maybe he should've gotten a haircut.

Will and Nico had decided to meet up at the coffee shop at 4:00, just the exact time of their usual chats.

Hazel let Nico practice talking on her. They talked about Mythomagic (Hazel used whatever knowledge she's learned from Nico over the years), school, zombies, archery, and turtles.

"Do you feel confident now?" Hazel asked. Nico just nodded.

At 3:30, Nico went to the coffee shop. It was surprisingly busy at this time and Nico felt lucky to find a empty, two-seated table.

He waited and hoped that he didn't look weird. He was the only person in the entire shop who didn't have coffee in front of him- or a person either. Nico felt awkward.

He checked his phone and at 3:50, he decided to text Will.

I'm here

Nico resumed waiting and waiting for Will. At exactly 4:00, Nico's heart leapt up to his throat. Will must be coming soon.

At 4:10, Nico sighed. Will probably forgot. Or maybe he had the wrong day. It was Tuesday, right?

Nico's phone dinged.

Gonna be late but be there in 10 mins

Nico smiled and continued to look through random pictures on his phone.

At 4:25, the bell connected to the door jingled. In stepped a guy with blond hair and tan skin. He was slightly taller than Nico. It was Will.

Will was handsome in person, and Nico went shell shocked for a second. But a second later, he composed himself and tried to look cool. Don't be a cliche, he told himself.

Nico pretended not to notice and tapped his phone, pretending to text someone. Will looked around for a moment before finding Nico.

"Hey, Nico!" Will said and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Hey, Will! What's up?" Nico silently cursed himself. Maybe he should've practiced more on the talking...

"Not much, actually but I'm quite excited to be meeting up for the first time. You?"

"Not much either. Should we get some coffee now?" Nico asked, then mentally punched himself. Of course they'd go get coffee now.

They stood up to get in line.

"You know, I've never had coffee before," Nico blurted.

"No way! You've never had coffee before?" Will exclaimed.

"Nope."

"I cannot believe this. We have to get you some coffee. Please tell me you've had tea."

"Can't say that I have."

"Who have I been talking to? Nico, you gotta try it!"

"Okay, okay," Nico grumbled.

When the pair finally got up to the counter, a woman named Aphrodite sat there. She was the epitome of pretty, and she was also the owner of the shop. Her eyes lit up when the two approached.

"May I suggest the mocha latte?" Aphrodite asked.

Will shrugged. "Sure, we'll both get that."

"Coming right up."

The two sat down, tapping their fingers and their feet.

"So," Will started, "have you seen the new Marvel movie?"

"No."

"C'mon, Nico! First the coffee, then the tea, now this? I'm taking you to see it as soon as we get out of this place!"

Nico blushed a little. "Sure."

A bell at the counter dinged. Will and Nico got up and walked to the front, grabbing their drinks.

Aphrodite winked at them, but said nothing. As they walked out of the coffee shop, she shouted, "Have fun at the movies!"

Nico frowned. How could she have known they were going to the movies? But he shrugged, and walked alongside Will, their hands brushing occasionally.


	3. Chapter 3:Percabeth

_Hey guys so sorry I didn't post I was quite busy between finals and the fact that our town was hosting this festival and I had to go every single day. Also, I know this one is short, but I have a lot planned for future Percabeth chapters. Without further ado, Percabeth chapter, which was requested!_

Annabeth groaned as she rolled over in bed, hoping that it wasn't today. But her alarm clock was beeping, telling her otherwise.

Today was the day she had to train the new employee at Aphrodite's Coffee Shop. As if the fact that Saturday was the busiest time of the week didn't stress her out...

She groaned again and silenced her alarm clock. Annabeth got ready for work and  
mentally prepared herself for the day ahead.

When Annabeth arrived at Aphrodite's Coffee Shop, she immediately put on her apron (or uniform) and got to work. It was early, but that was usually when people wanted their coffee. It was so busy, the line almost went out the door.

Piper, Aphrodite, and Grover were already at it.

"When's the new recruit coming?" Annabeth asked.

"Should be in any minute now. Have fun training," Grover said.

"Remind me again why I'm the one training him," Annabeth said, glaring daggers at Grover.

"It's your turn. We've all done it at least once. Everyone who works here has- except you," Piper said.

Annabeth cursed under her breath. Whenever training new recruits came around, Annabeth would try to dodge it. Somehow this time, they had managed to catch her.

The bell jingled for the third time within the minute and Annabeth dismissed it as a customer. Until the customer came to the counter and said, "I'm here to start training."

Piper looked over her shoulder. "Annabeth, the recruit's here."

Annabeth finally looked over to see a guy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hello, Annabeth," the recruit said.

"Hi..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name.

"Percy. My name is Percy Jackson."

"Ah, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'll be training you- teaching you how to use machines, make certain drinks, the works." Internally, Annabeth kicked herself. The works? What was she saying?

Annabeth let Percy in through the side door and tossed an apron toward him.

"Uniform. You have to grab one every time you are behind the counter for sanitary reasons."

Percy pulled the apron across him and tied it. Annabeth lead him to the coffee machine.

"On-off switch is here. There are different buttons for different coffees. For example, a mocha would go here." Annabeth pressed a button and a little mocha juice poured out.

"Easy to remember," Percy said.

"Dispensers are over here. Sugar, salts, anything someone would add to coffee."

Percy nodded. "Yeah."

"And here is where we prepare all the tea. You do know how to make tea, right?"

"Of course. I make some for my mom all the time," Percy said.

He must be a really nice son, Annabeth thought. She'd never do that for her parents- maybe her siblings, but not her parents.

Annabeth cleared her head. "And there's general courtesy, too. 'Hi, how may I help you?' 'Coming right up.' That kind of thing."

Percy nodded. "Got it."

"That's mostly it. Let's start you off on a customer," Annabeth said. She lead Percy over to a register adjacent to the one Grover was working at.

"Next register is open!" Annabeth announced.

A new line started to form. A blonde-haired guy was the first customer.

"May I have a frappuccino, please?" he asked.

"One medium frappuccino, coming right up. Percy, you got this one, right?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded and grabbed a cup. "Got it," he said.

Annabeth helped the next customer, a red-haired girl who wanted a mocha. She wrote it on a post-it note and stuck it on the counter for Percy.

Percy who should've been done with the order by now...

Annabeth turned around to see coffee running down the sides of the machine.

"What did you do, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth yelled.

"Sorry, Wise Girl!" Percy yelped.

Annabeth made her way over and turned the machine off. She glared at Percy, who tittered.

"Whoops," he blushed.

She rolled her eyes. "This is a job in which you can get fired from. I'd watch it if I were you, or else you might not have any money to go to college with."

Percy shrank back.

Annabeth turned on her heel and continued to take orders.

It was about 5:00 when Annabeth clocked out. She was mentally and physically tired. Who knew training Percy would take so much patience?

She was walking home and heard a car behind her. The only thing was, it was slowing down.

Annabeth quickened her pace. The car was following her.

She looked back and walked even faster. The car went slightly faster.

The car pulled up next to her and the window was rolled down. Annabeth cursed.

"Please, whatever the hell you want, beat it or I'll beat you up," Annabeth said defiantly.

"It's just me, Wise Girl," said Percy.

Annabeth had never been more relieved to see Percy in her life.

"Want a ride home?" Percy asked.

"Um, sure," Annabeth shrugged. She opened the passenger door and sat down.

Percy's music was playing lowly. The seats were comfortable and roomy.

"Thanks," Annabetn said.

"No problem. Where do you live?"

"93 East Sunrise."

As the car ride went on, the two talked animatedly about school and work and home. It felt quite refreshing for both of them.

When they pulled up to Annabeth's house, she didn't want to leave.

"Bye Seaweed Brain," she said as she hit out of the car.

"Bye Wise Girl."


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday! Now that I am on summer break, I can't keep track of the days haha. As always, thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. To anyone who was confused about the nicknames in the last chapter, I tried to make it clear as to why they were used. In the books, Annabeth & Percy used the nicknames often when they were mad or annoyed at each other, so in the story, they used them when Annabeth was mad at Percy. Sorry if that was unclear. Also, just a reminder that this story is going to go in an order: first Frazel, Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, and Caleo and then back to Frazel again. Without further ado, the chapter!**

Piper could barely keep her eyes open. She was closing in two more minutes. Only two more minutes to go.

The bell rang and Piper internally groaned. Until she saw who it was.

It was Jason Grace, her crush. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cut above his lip. Piper had liked him for a long time. They used to be friends, until Jason had the accident.

Until he got amnesia.

Jason walked up to the counter and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Can I have a... Um, a latte, please?" Jason even sounded confused.

"Sure thing. I'll have it right away," Piper said.

Piper filled up the cup and started pouring the latte into the cup. Jason was texting on his phone, a grin spreading into his face.

"So, what's your favorite type of coffee?" Jason asked suddenly.

Piper froze. "I-I like espressos."

"Cool. I usually get cappuccinos." Jason stuffed his phone in his pocket. "I couldn't believe this place was open so late tonight. I thought you had closed by the time I got here."

"We're usually open until midnight on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Occasionally a week day if someone's up to it." Piper finished with the latte.

"Why are you closing? I mean, no offense, but I'd expect someone older doing it," Jason said as Piper handed him his latte.

"I'm- my mom owns this coffee shop."

"No way! You're mom is Aphrodite, as in, the Aphrodite?"

Piper nodded meekly. "I'm the only one of her daughters or sons she'll trust to close. Drew is worried about beauty sleep, Silena is very clumsy, and Michael and Lacy are slightly too young."

"You have a lot of siblings," Jason commented.

"Mom married three times. First she had Silena and Drew. Then me. Then Michael and Lacy. I live with my dad, but my mom and I still have a close relationship," Piper explained.

She felt a pang in her chest. If Jason didn't have amnesia, he would have already known all this. It felt five times worse knowing that the old him would have recalled these facts in an instant.

"Ah, my family is more, um, not a lot of people. My dad is in and out, but I'm often not home and neither is my sister," Jason said.

Piper remembered his sister Thalia. She went to Artemis Academy, a strict boarding school. From the times she had met her, Piper could remember that Thalia was a free spirit and rebellious. Her hair had been dyed several times.

"Lucky. My sister, Drew, is absolutely immoral. She pretends to run the household now that Silena is in college. She spreads vicious rumors and I always have to kind-of protect Lacy and Michael or else Drew might actually kill them."

"Drew?" Jason seemed to consider this. "I feel like I've heard of her before."

Piper internally screamed. That's because you came to my house once and she tried to seduce you, Piper thought.

"Probably an unpleasant experience if you have met her," Piper muttered.

Jason chuckled. "My sister, Thalia is a rebel. My mom basically shipped her off to Artemis Academy, but Thalia seems to love it there, especially the archery. Although, she's always getting into fights with this one girl, Zoe."

"Thalia sounds like fun. I'd like to meet her one day," Piper said.

"She's really fun, but I rarely see her. Maybe it was different when we were younger. Apparently, she caught me trying to staple my lips closed once." Jason pointed to the scar on his mouth. "That's where this came from."

"That's harsh. Why don't you go to an academy like your sister?" Piper asked.

"I got amnesia when I was 16, and my mom thinks it's a bad idea for me to be immersed in a new school and new life when I am just getting used to this life," Jason answered.

"Oh. That's a bummer," Piper said, pretending she didn't know that he had amnesia.

"My doctor says there's no chance of me remembering anything before the accident. But that's okay, because I really like my new life. Probably better than the old one anyway, you know?" Jason smiled.

Piper felt as if she'd been stabbed in the chest. Jason didn't know any better, but that was quite the low blow. She winced.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Oh, nothing really. My leg just hurts a little," Piper lied.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," Piper said.

Jason nodded. "I got my amnesia in this accident a year and a half ago. My mom and I were just driving and she was... She was slightly drunk, but I didn't know that I guess. She smashed into another car."

"Oh. Was your mother okay?" Piper asked.

"She had a broken hip and needed a couple of stitches. The accident was a new beginning for her, though. She finally decided to sober up." Jason paused. "But I don't know why I'm telling you that. I guess you're just easy to talk to."

Piper felt punched in the gut. She wanted to scream, 'That's because you've known me since we were 10!' But she just smiled.

"Thanks, I guess. I love talking to my dad, because I often don't get to," Piper said.

Jason furrowed his brow. "Why don't you get to talk to your dad?"

Piper gulped. She couldn't tell Jason the truth, but the old Jason would have known what she was talking about.

"He's at work all the time," Piper said. It wasn't exactly a lie- just not the whole entire truth.

"Ah. My mom works at Walmart. Where does your dad work at?"

Piper cursed herself. "He works in the arts industry. You know- art, music, dance, acting." Again, it wasn't a lie- just not the whole entire truth.

"Cool. Have you ever met any famous celebrities?" Jason asked.

Again, Piper cursed. "A couple. Mindy Austin, Harry Bugis, and... Tristan McLean."

"That's awesome! Tristan McLean's super famous, you know?" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh, I definitely know," Piper said, forcing a smile.

"I've seen his movie, King of Sparta. It's a really interesting film," Jason said.

"Yeah. I did some research on King of Sparta. Did you know that someone else was supposed to play the role, but turned it down? After that, they got Tristan McLean," Piper said.

"Wow, what a man. I'd like to meet him one day," Jason said wistfully.

"I hope you do. I hope you do," Piper muttered.

Jason checked his phone again. His face went pale.

"It's already 12:10, huh? Sorry for keeping you so late. I better go now," Jason said.

"Alright, then. Enjoy your latte and come back soon!" Piper called after him.

Jason was almost to the door when he turned around. "This latte isn't for me- it's for my irl friend Reyna. Have a nice night! I'll come back soon," he called back. Then, he slipped out the door.

Piper's heart fell and crashed, breaking into a thousand- no, a million pieces.

She trudged out of the counter space and turned off the light. Everything went dark, just like how she felt inside.

Just as she walked outside, there was a droplet on her head. Another on her hand. And it was drizzling rain.

Just. Great. 


	5. Chapter 5: Caleo

**This is short, but enjoy!**

The day Calypso was found was a confusing day. For her whole life, she had been locked in the dark basement. She had always just assumed this was the way life worked; there was nothing to complain about. Master fed her and taught her most things- like basic math, English, and social studies.

The day Calypso was found was genuinely puzzling. She had heard a crash from upstairs. (there was an upstairs? Was that where Master was?)

Calypso hugged her knees to her chest. She heard several loud noises, foot steps, even some screaming. She knew that these noises were not good.

A couple minutes later, the door to the basement broke in and light flooded the room. Calypso had to squint in order to look at her 'rescuer.'

A guy with a gun in hand peered around the room until finding Calypso. He lead her upstairs ("Are you sure I am supposed to be here? I don't think Master would agree with this.")

And she found out the truth. The truth about her life.  
-TWO YEARS LATER-

Calypso practically jumped 10 feet in the air. A loud ding had resounded throughout the room. She then realized it was her new phone.

Calypso creeped toward her phone and checked.

Piper McLean: Hey meet me at my moms coffee shop at 5 when shift is over.

Calypso: Sure.

She smiled. It had taken her a while to adjust to her new life. The guy who had rescued her- a man named Chiron- had ended up adopting her. Chiron lived in a fairly secluded neighborhood, but he had plenty of animals and lots of friends with sons and daughters her age.

Calypso checked the clock to find that 5:00 was only- one, two- two hours from now. She ran to tell Chiron, who allowed her to go out, and then hurriedly got ready.

As it turned out, it took her a very short time to get ready- take a shower, comb and braid hair, and put on a new change of clothes. Time seemed to be a foreign thing to her, even now.

With only a half hour to spare, Calypso took a short walk to the coffee shop. Although, a short walk for some would often become long for Calypso. She would stop at every interesting animal and plant (she might have petted a squirrel once). She would listen contentedly to birds chirping.

On this walk in particular, she saw a lovely cherry blossom tree, three chipmunks, five sparrows, and what might have been a rabbit.

When Calypso came to the cherry blossom tree, she stood there for what seemed like hours, but was really seven minutes. Hadn't Chiron told her about these things? They only bloomed for a week or so- rare. So Calypso got on her tiptoes and stretched for a beautiful blossom on one of the branches. She pulled one off and tucked it in her blond locks.

Calypso continued on her way until she got to the coffee shop.

She skipped in and felt a warm feeling bubble inside her when the bell rang- it always caught her off-guard.

She turned to look at it when she felt a push and something extremely warm dripping down her shirt.

A brown something dripping down her white shirt.

Calypso wheeled to see a Latino elf-boy staring at her.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Didn't your mother tell you staring is rude," Calypso said.

"W-well, you sure didn't have any problem staring at the window and bumping straight into me," the elf-boy fired back.

Calypso gasped. "You were the one who bumped into me. I have the stains to prove it." She pointed to the coffee dripping down the side of her shirt.

"I lost a coffee, you lost a shirt you probably have seven of the same. Who really looses here?" Mr. Elf asked.

"I could sue for damage of property and hospitalization due to third degree burns, Elf-Boy!" Calypso shouted.

"Elf-Boy? Who are you callin' Elf-Boy, 'cause you aren't too good yourself, Sunshine," Elf-Boy yelled.

Piper appeared at their sides. "Leo, don't be rude. I'll make you a new one," she said.

Piper dabbed at Calypso's shirt with some flimsy napkins. The only thing the napkins did was dry it up, but the stain only seemed to spread.

"Did you have anything planned, Piper? Maybe I can go home and change," Calypso suggested.

"I have tickets for a movie at 5:30. And you take too long," Piper said.

Piper eyed Leo for a second. "Leo, give her your jacket."

"What?" Leo sputtered.

"Give. Her. Your. Jacket," Piper grunted.

Leo grumbled and shoved his jacket off his shoulders and practically forced it into Calypso's hands.

Calypso shrugged it on to find it fit fairly well. "Thanks," she said.

Piper and Calypso turned around, half-way out the door when Leo said, "Wait, how will I get my jacket back?"

"I'll just give you my number," Calypso said absentmindedly. She rattled off a her cell number while Leo fumbled to type it into his phone.

"That good?" she asked when Leo was done typing.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll text you a time and place we can meet up to exchange the jacket," Leo shrugged.

Calypso nodded and headed out the door with Piper. About a block away from the coffee shop, Calypso asked, "He isn't one of those guys who will murder me, right?"

Piper laughed. "Leo? Nah, I've known him since I was six. We're best friends, he's not that type of guy."

Calypso sighed and tried to focus her attention on to Piper's babbling about how epic this movie would be.

But Elf-Boy- ahem, Leo- kept plaguing her thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6: Frazel

**Again, so sorry for the late update. Yesterday was a huge holiday in my country, so I was at a party and I had to finish up a book report today. Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites and waiting patiently for the next chapter!**

Frank: Percy guess what

Percy: What

Frank: Hazel gave me her number!

Percy: finally yessssss

Frank: What now though

Percy: Have you texted her yet

Frank: No, not yet...

Percy: Well, just wait a day to talk to her. It's pretty late anyway.

Frank: True but what should I text her?

Percy: Hmm... Maybe say hi and then ask to hang out

Frank: Ok got it

Frank put down his phone and stared at the note. He put her number in his contacts as Hazel, then fell asleep.

NEXTDAY

Frank woke up groggy. He rubbed his eyes and got ready for the day. It was about 9:00when he woke up and he took a deep breath in. Today, he would text Hazel.

He picked up his phone and clicked 'Message Hazel.' Frank started to type-

"Frank, get out here and clean up that mess you left!" His grandmother had barged into the room.

"Sorry, grandma," Frank said. He put his phone down and walked back to the bathroom. He cleaned up the toothpaste piles and put back his brush, toothbrush, and several other items.

He went back to his room and gathered up courage. Frank clicked 'Message Hazel' and started to write.

He typed, looked it over, shook his head, and backspaced. 'Hello' sounded too formal. What about 'Hi'? No, that sounded weird.

Frank went through every single synonym to 'Hi' there could be. Greetings, salutations, howdy (that one got scrapped immediately), and even some words in other languages (bonjour, hola, etc.). Finally, he found one that didn't sound too bad.

Frank: Hey Hazel.

Frank waited for an answer. In the meanwhile, he played games on his phone, anxious for the reply.

Almost an hour later, his phone gave a resounding ding! Frank's face lit up.

Hazel: Hello.

What to text back now? Percy had told him to ask to hang out, but that seemed to soon. What else could he say?

Frank thought about it for a long time, and then worried that Hazel would think that he was crazy for taking too long.

Frank: I was so surprised to find your number in my backpack.

As soon as Frank sent it, he got himself on the forehead. That was so dumb, he chided himself.

Hazel: I was kind of surprised to do it but you're pretty cool and fun to talk to.

Frank nearly had a heart attack. Cool? No one had ever called him 'cool' before.

Frank: You're easy to talk to.

Hazel: Thanks.

What to say now, what to say now? He could mention that his family was going to be at the county fair, but not many people went to the county fair, especially teenagers.

He had just started typing- why not invite her anyway just to see what would happen?- when his phone pinged again. Another text.

Hazel: You want to hang out sometime?

Frank: Yeah. When & where?

Hazel: Well, you said you love animals and I volunteer at the animal shelter on Mondays from 2-3. You want to volunteer then, too?

Frank: Sure, I could call up and ask. Which animal shelter?

Hazel: Jupiter's Animal and Rehabilitation Rescue Center.

Frank searched through the cabinet I the living room for a phone book. Once he found one, he flipped through the yellow pages.

Jupiter's Animal and Rehabilitation Rescue Center: 555-492-6320

Frank called the number. The phone rang and rang, but eventually someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Jupiter's Animal and Rehabilitation Rescue Center. How may I help you on this fine day?" the voice asked monotonously.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang. I was wondering if I could volunteer with my friend, Hazel Levesque on Mondays 2-3."

There was a long pause, and Frank heard the click of computer keys at work.

"Sure. You can come down on Monday from 2-3 and Levesque can train you," the voice answered.

"That would be great. Thanks." He hung up and pumped a fist in the air. Frank decided to wait a few minutes before texting Hazel back. It would seem as if he were obsessed with hanging out with her, since the whole exchange happened quickly.

Five minutes later, he texted back.

Frank: I just called and they said you can train me this Monday.

Hazel: Yes! Can't wait until then.

Frank: Um in the meantime, Friday is the county fair. Want to go?

It seemed to be centuries before Hazel texted back.

Hazel: Of course. I'll be doing a booth from 1-2 selling some of my art and raising money for the rescue center.

Frank: I'll be working at my family's booth selling pies from 12-1. Maybe then I'll help out at your booth.

Hazel: Sounds lovely. Then we can hang out afterward.

Frank: Ok see you then.

Hazel: Bye!

Frank smiled. He had two hang-outs with Hazel already.

FRIDAY

Frank took off his apron as soon as his shift was over. He was already embarrassed enough when Octavian had come over to his booth and snickered at the apron.

He had tried to scope out where Hazel's booth might be beforehand, but no luck. He searched what seemed like the whole fair before finding the booth. He had passed dozens of booths, all manned by sweaty people who looked disinterested to say the least.

"Hazel!" he said, running up to the booth.

Hazel looked up from what might have been her art folder and gave a toothy grin. "Hey, Frank." She waved him into the booth.

"Wow, you smell really good," Hazel said. She naut have immediately realized what she said because her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Must be the pies," Frank said.

"Who makes them in your family?" Hazel asked.

"My great-grandmother started the recipe and both my grandma and mother make them. I'm too young to know the secret," Frank explained.

"Well, maybe I'll stop by afterward and buy one. They certainly smell delicious," Hazel said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Frank said. He took the chance to look around at what Hazel had made to raise money.

The paintings she made seemed to be new, except one dolphin one that resembled the one from her art folder. They all looked amazing.

"Woah. Every time I see your artwork, I'm blown away," Frank whispered.

"Thanks. It's not big deal, really-"

Hazel was cut off my an old man. "Excuse me, ma'am, but are you going to sit there all day and talk? I would like to buy one of these." The old man pointed to one of a flower and butterfly.

"That one will be $10.00," Hazel said.

The man dug into his pocket and handed her $10- in quarters. It took a while, even with both Frank and Hazel counting the quarters (40 quarters in total).

There were three customers that actually bought something during the whole hour and about five who came to look around.

Hazel was almost ready to close the booth when Frank fished $10 out of his pocket.

"Here. For the one of the dolphin," Frank said.

Hazel picked it up off its hanging spot and passed it to Frank. Hazel gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Where are we going to put the rest of these?" Hazel asked.

Frank thought for a moment. "We can take it to my booth and keep it there for now."

"If your grandma and mom allow it."

"It'll be fine, trust me."

Lugging the paintings was definitely not the best part of the day. As soon as they got to Frank's booth (it took Frank a while to remember where it was), Frank's mom greeted them. Frank explained the problem.

"Well, I can do you one even better. We can continue to sell your paintings here while you two are enjoying the fair," Ms. Zhang said.

"Thank you so much Ms. Zhang. Each painting is $10," Hazel said.

"It's no trouble at all, sweetheart," Ms. Zhang said.

Hazel was walking away and Frank was about to follow her when his mother grabbed his sleeve.

"Is that Hazel? As in, The Hazel?" she asked.

Frank blushed. "Mom, how did you know? I never told you."

"Percy told me."

"Of course."

"Have fun and good luck. She seems like a nice girl," Ms. Zhang said.

"Thanks mom. Love you, bye!" he exclaimed as he walked off to meet Hazel where she had stopped in her tracks.

Frank looked around and saw a map of the whole fair. He wondered why he hasn't sen it when he was looking for Hazel's booth.

He studied the map. There were booths toward the front of the fair and amusement rides at the back.

"Booths first or rides?" Frank asked.

"Booths first, while we're near them," Hazel said.

They turned and looked at all the different booths. There were several food booths. Frank and Hazel got pizza from one of the booths.

They passed by other booths, including a sports booth selling sports equipment, a booth selling records, a tattoo and face paint booth (in which Hazel got a butterfly tattoo and convinced Frank to get tiger face paint), and a stuffed animal booth. There was a photo booth as well, so Hazel and Frank went in and took some photos.

The last booth they came to was a jewelry booth. There were several beautiful necklaces and bracelets. Hazel was glancing at once in particular, a bracelet with a single dolphin charm on it.

"Do- do you like that bracelet?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Frank plucked it from her hands and handed some money to the vendor

"It's yours now," Frank said.

"Aw, Frank. Thank you, this is too much. You have spoiled me today," Hazel said.

"It's fine, really. No big deal," Frank said.

"So on to the rides now?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to go on first?" Frank said.

"The Swings sound nice," Hazel said.

They went on several rides. Most of them were targeted for kids age 8-12, but it was fun nonetheless. The best ones were the Thriller Rollercoaster and Twirl and Hurl. Hazel was hesitant at first, but she ended up having fun on those rides. Frank, on the other hand, almost puked after both rides.

It was almost 5:00 when Hazel and Frank were done with all the rides and booths. The fair closed in 15 minutes, so they headed back to Frank's booth. The Zhang family was packing up the pies. They had sold most of the pies, with only two left.

Hazel bought one, leaving one left.

"Hazel, your paintings were a hit! You sold out. Here's the money you earned." Ms. Zhang handed Hazel her money.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Zhang," Hazel said.

"Oh, it was no trouble sweetheart," Ms. Zhang replied.

Hazel checked her phone. "Nico's here to pick me up," she announced.

"Nico's your brother, right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, he's my stepbrother," Hazel said.

"I'll walk you there," Frank said.

The two walked side-by-side to the parking lot. Frank was reluctant to leave. Hazel looked around and spotted a vintage Volvo.

"There's Nico," Hazel said.

"I'll see you on Monday," Frank said.

"Yeah. See you Monday," Hazel agreed. She leaned on her tiptoes and kissed Frank on the cheek.

"B-bye," Frank stuttered.

"Bye," Hazel said.

IN NICO'S CAR

"So, Hazel, how was your date?" Nico smirked as Hazel got her seatbelt on.

"Oh, be quiet," Hazel muttered, fanning herself. 


	7. Author's Note

**Hi guys, so sorry for not updating but I can't really think of any more storylines for Solangelo. If anyone has an idea for a Solangelo storyline (that fits into he plot that they are internet friends) please let me know and I'll write it. Hopefully, I'll have something published next week. Thank you all for being latient and have a nice day!**

 **CoriDreams-CoriWrites**


	8. Chapter 8: Solangelo

**This one's a little short, but hey, at least I'm updating? Haha, anyway, on to the story!**

Nico was staring at Will offhandedly from behind the cards on his hands. He was no doubt grinning as Will put down a Hermes.

"Hades!" Nico yelled as he slammed the card down on the table. Will groaned and threw the cards, letting them fly all over the place.

"How many points do I have now? 200 compared to your measly 30," Nico laughed.

"Oh, bug off," Will said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You won't be mad for long. Remember, tonight is the release of the Titans Mythomagic deck, so we need to be there," Nico said.

Unfortunately for them, there weren't many places around them selling the Titans Mythomagic deck. Just three game stores (all of them an hour away) and Target, only five blocks from Will's house.

Of course, they were going to Target's release of the deck; who wanted to travel so far?

Plus, Will had made a deal with his mom. Will was broke, so he had asked his mom for money.

"I'll let you get the deck and in exchange, you have to go and get me all the things on my shopping list at Target," Ms. Solace said.

Will agreed. His mom's shopping list wasn't too long. Besides, he would be getting the deck and that's all that mattered.

THAT NIGHT

Will drove to Target, Nico in the passenger seat. As soon as they went inside, the two immediately found the section where they sold the Titan deck and got two- at least, for now.

"Now we just have to get some of my mom's, er, groceries. Let's see here." Will unfolded the list. "We'll start with clothes, I guess. She needs the red dress in Section 9 for a party."

Nico and Will practically ran to Section 9, which was all the way across the store. Section 9 was the Woman's Department.

"Look, there's some dresses in the back," Nico pointed out. They rushed toward the dresses.

There were yellow dresses, blue dresses, and green dresses. And what seemed like a million red dresses. "Mom should've been more specific," Will huffed.

He grabbed his phone and called his mom, who picked up on the second ring. "Yeah...No,send me a picture of the dress...There's a million in here...'Kay, bye."

Not a second later, Will's phone beeped. Will glanced at it and pointed to the dress on the left rail. Nico picked it up and put it in the cart.

The next item on the list was food. In particular, bread, yogurt, soda, and crackers. Those were easily found, so Will and Nico moved on to the next item.

"Some cushion covers for the chairs. Preferably stripes," Nico read.

The two strolled off to the aisle that had the chair covers. They inspected every single striped cover, and decided on one with blue and white stripes. They got four.

The last item on the list was a book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Nico scratched his head. "That'd be near the DVDs."

The two raced off to the DVD and book section. The book section wasn't a place either went often in Target but it seemed empty.

"There's no Harry Potter book here," Will said.

"Well, there has to be," Nico replied. He backed away a little to examine the shelf.

Slam!

Nico turned around to see he had backed into a shelf containing several DVDs. There were no less than 50 DVDs scattered on the floor.

Nico cursed. "Make a break for it! Run away! We weren't here!" he whispered.

Will pushed the cart as the two escaped from the aisle, leaving the mess behind.

The two rushed toward the checkout, loaded the items on the belt, and left as quickly as possible.

As they walked out the door, Nico sighed. "That was a close one."

"I'm never going shopping with you ever again," Will laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: Percabeth

**So for some reason the setting I had originally imagined completely changed. Now I fell that they live in a more rural area. Also, I've never experienced a tornado so if I get anything wrong, sorry!**

It was windy when Annabeth was walking to work. Clouds had settled in, coloring the sky grey.

Annabeth was working the late shift tonight, from 6:00-12:00. It was going to be her first late shift and she was closing. It would just be her and Percy tonight.

When Annabeth arrived at the coffee shop, Piper was getting ready to leave. It was the end of her shift anyway.

"Good luck," Piper said on the way out. "I heard it's going to rain real bad tonight. Maybe some thunder too."

"I can handle it, Pipes," Annabeth said. Annabeth got on her apron and walked into the counter area.

She immediately went to one of the registers and started taking people's orders. She would shout the orders to Percy and Grover, who was getting off at 8:00.

Not many people were there today due to the weather. Occasionally a person would meander in, but Annabeth found herself bored at the lack of people most of the time.

7:00 came by quick and then it was just Annabeth and Percy. Quite literally, as all the customers seemed to have cleared out.

Annabeth and Percy talked animatedly about school and work.

"It's funny. I wonder where everyone went," Percy said.

"You didn't hear? It's storm warning tonight," Annabeth said.

"Oh. That would explain the wind and cloudiness," Percy shrugged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you even check the weather?"

"No, not really."

Annabeth rapped her finger against the counter. Not only had no one been in the shop in last 30 minutes, no one had even passed by the shop in the last 30 minutes.

Suddenly, the door hinged open. In the doorway was a woman with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes hurried in. As she came closer, Annabeth observed that the woman's hair was slowly turning grey.

"Percy?" the woman called out.

"Mom?" Percy said.

"Percy, there you are. There's a storm coming, I think it'd be best if you came home-"

"But mom, I'm at my job-"

"I'm sure Aphrodite will understand," Ms. Jackson said.

Annabeth and Percy locked eyes. "She's right, you know. Aphrodite told me yesterday that there might be a storm and if there was, it was okay if I abandoned post. I didn't listen at first," Annabeth said.

"Oh, you're Annabeth, right? Percy's told me about you," Mrs. Jackson smiled.

Percy turned crimson red. "Yeah, I told her that you've been training me and that we're coworkers," he lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie- more like not telling the entire truth.

"Would you like a ride home too, Annabeth?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if my parents would-"

"Oh nonsense. Your parents are going to be thrilled that you are home safely," Mrs. Jackson said.

Doubt it, Annabeth thought.

"Sure," Annabeth said.

And just as she said that, thunder clapped. The wind howled and rain poured from the sky.

"Er, maybe it'll be better if we just waited for the storm to blow over," Annabeth said.

"I can drive in this, it's not that-"

"M-mom," Percy gasped, pointing out the window.

In front the of Aphrodite's Coffee Shop was a field. The field went on for miles.

And in the field was the start-up of a tornado.

"Get down!" Mrs. Jackson yelled. "Under the counter, quick!"

Annabeth and Percy dived under the counter, which was quite spacey. Mrs. Jackson joined them a moment later.

It seemed like hours. The tornado was coming closer and closer, they could hear it.

They all thought a silent prayer. The coffee shop didn't have a storm cellar, unlike most houses and stores.

The glass on the windows suddenly broke. The tornado would be tearing everything apart in seconds. Annabeth gripped Percy and Mrs. Jackson.

They felt a strong pull, but the tornado never came.

It had been an hour later until Mrs. Jackson deems it safe to get up. The windows were broken, and a small spot in the cafe had a slightly concave roof, but otherwise, everything was fine.

The three crowded near the door and saw that the shop next door- a grocery store- had been absolutely destroyed. Fruits and food littered the ground, but most of it had been picked up by the twister.

Percy checked his phone. "The tornado is gone," he announced.

Annabeth sighed in relief.

"I think both of you have had enough for tonight. It's 10:00, but I think we should all go home," Ms. Jackson said.

"C-could you give me a ride?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, it's no problem. Where do you live?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"93 East Sunrise," Annabeth said.

Percy, Annabeth, and Ms. Jackson headed to Ms. Jackson's blue car. Percy and Annabeth sat in the back seat together. They got in and drove off in silence.

When they pulled up to Annabeth's house, Annabeth said, "Thank you so much for everything, Ms. Jackson."

"Oh, it's no problem. Anytime, dear," Mrs. Jackson said.

Annabeth leaned over to Percy and whispered, "Your mom is awesome."

She unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car. She waved goodbye to them as they pulled it of her driveway.

Annabeth trudged up the stairs to the door, where she jammed her key in. Annabeth stumbled into the house. She found her dad asleep on the couch and her stepmom wasn't home.

Her dad had a plane model in his hand. Annabeth took it from his hands and placed it gingerly on the counter. He'd be so mad if he broke one of his models in his sleep.

She went upstairs and checked her brothers' room. She peels into their shared room to find out both of them were awake.

"Annabeth, what happened? Why are you home early?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Did you hear about the tornado?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I heard about the tornado. Would you like to know how I know?" Annabeth asked. Out of her whole family, she loved the boys the most.

"Yeah!" both boys exclaimed.

"It'll be like a bedtime story."

The boys pulled the covers to their chins and gestured for her to go on. And go in she did, telling them all about her might: the tornado, Percy, and Ms. Jackson, the savior.


	10. Chapter 10: Jasper

**Two hours late, but the next chapter is here! So at the beginning, I said I'd have two or three chapters of each couple so the couples I think are going to have three chapters are Frazel and Percabeth. To me, those couples are easier to write and I feel they still have some story material.**

6 Months Later

Piper was so close to closing up when a blond guy walked in. Piper groaned silently; she just wanted to go home and relax after a long night.

She turned around. "It's midnight. We're closed." Then, she saw the boy with the blond hair.

Jason Grace.

"Oh, hey Jason," Piper said.

"Hi," Jason said. He seemed disoriented, glancing all over the place, his eyes slightly wild.

"Why are you here this late?" Piper asked.

Jason groaned. "It was dumb, it was so dumb. Never mind, I should probably go-"

"No, it's fine, you can stay. Sit," Piper said, gesturing to a table.

Jason obeyed and sat down. Piper hopped over the counter and sat on the other side of the booth.

"What's bothering you?" Piper asked.

"How do you know something is bothering me?" Jason countered.

"You look disoriented. You seem upset, or maybe confused."

Jason sighed. "I really don't want to burden you with my problems."

"I said it's fine! Now, go ahead, tell me."

"It's going to be a long story."

"I have time."

Jason took a deep breath. "Okay, it all started with the car crash. That damn car crash. It ruined my life. After that, people would only give me sympathy or ignore me.

"Most of my friends stood by me, though. Six months after the car crash, I realized I liked my friend, Reyna. It took me a while, but I asked her out and we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Piper listened intently. Her heart hurt when he talked about Reyna and she almost winced when he said, "Most of my friends stood by me."

"Reyna said yes, of course. Apparently she's liked me since we first met. We did everything together for a while. We went on dates, texted each other every single day. We even took sparring lessons together. We were the best in the beginner class." Jason had a small grin on his face.

Piper was not exactly pleased. Had she really agreed to listening to her crush go on and on about how much he loves his girlfriend? She took a deep breath. Maybe there's a point to this, she thought.

"Reyna and I have been going out for six months now. I felt happy with her, I did. I swear I did. But I never got butterflies, I never blushed, I never felt for her like that. Maybe I just liked her as a friend. Doesn't matter now, because I dumped her."

Piper gasped. "You dumped Reyna? But- but- woah." She was thoroughly shocked.

"Yeah. I just broke up with her an hour ago. And- oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this, but there's another reason why I broke up with her." Jason covered his face with his hands for a moment before emerging.

Piper cocked an eyebrow. The fact that he didn't reciprocate feelings for Reyna was reason enough to for her. What else could he have reason for?

"When I met you at midnight that one time, two months ago, there was something extremely familiar about you. And I found out what it was."

Piper grimaced. "Look, I can explain, I swear. I'm sorry-"

"Let me finish and you'll see. A month ago I was paging through this album that my sister had." Jason took out a photo and showed it to Piper. "This is you, right?"

The photo showed ten-year-old Piper and Jason on the swings, laughing hysterically. Their smiles were so wide, it looked like they would explode like a piñata.

"Yeah that's me," Piper said quietly. "We used to be friends. I couldn't stand to see you after you got amnesia though, I'm sorry."

"No, I understand. I wouldn't want to see my friend go through that either. I asked Thalia about you. She told me that you and I were best of friends, along with Leo. I'm still friends with Leo, you know that. So I asked him too.

"Leo told me all about what we used to do when we were kids. We used to pretend to ride the dragon, Festus and we would save people from the evil Gaia."

"It was a fun game," Piper said meekly.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun," Jason chuckled. "When Leo was telling me about it, something clicked. In my mind, gears turned and I remembered a bit."

Piper's mouth hung open. "You- you remember?" Jason nodded. "You remember!" she cheered. Then she stopped. "How much exactly do you remember?"

"That's the odd thing. I only remember hanging out with you and Leo. I remember going to your mom's house once when I was 15 and Drew liked me. I remember going to the movies when we were 13. I remember when we first met when we were 5."

Piper and Jason both had tears in the corner of their eyes. For Piper, it was slightly painful. Just her; only her.

"Nothing else?" Piper asked.

"Nothing else. I even remember the note that you passed to me in class the day I got amnesia. I'd avoid me too, if I were you," Jason said.

"Y-you got the note?" Piper asked shakily.

"Well, if I recall it, the note said, 'Will you go out with me? -Piper' but unless it was meant for someone else..." Jason trailed off.

"No, it was meant for you," Piper blushed.

"That's the second reason I broke up with Reyna. I like you too. And I can tell because every time I see you in the halls, I get butterflies," Jason said.

"So-so, is this you asking me out?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. And what would you say to me asking you out?"

"I'd say yes."

"Great."

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11: Caleo

Incoming Message From: Unknown

Unknown: Hey it's Leo. Would 6 o'clock at the coffee shop tomorrow work?

Calypso: Sure that works.

Unknown/Leo: Great, see you then.

-The Next Day-

Calypso: Leo and I are exchanging the jacket at the coffee shop today.

Piper: That's great. Whatever you do, don't wear another white shirt. Or a shirt that is easily stainable.

Calypso: Got it. Duly noted.

Calypso felt like a walking mess on her way to the coffee shop. A hundred different greetings ran through her mind.

'Hey, Leo, what's up?' Way too casual.

'Hi, Leo. Here's your jacket." Too straightforward.

Everything just sounded wrong. This was the first walk Calypso ever took that she didn't stop every five minutes. She didn't stop at all. Her mind was preoccupied.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, Calypso wished she had more time to think of what she was going to say. But she couldn't turn back now.

Calypso entered the shop. A warmth bubbled in her chest when she heard the chime of the bell above the doorway. She looked around until she spotted Leo.

When Calypso first met Leo, she hadn't had the opportunity to see what he looked like because she was seeing red. Leo was a rather scrappy boy with wavy hair and brown eyes. He was Latino, and had ears like an elf's.

Calypso sat down at a seat across from Leo. "Hey, Elf-Boy." Calypso almost cringed at her greeting.

"Hello, Sunshine. Before you give me the jacket, I have a question," Leo said, hands twiddling the fabric of his shirt.

Calypso cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would this question be?"

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can have a little coffee date right now?" Leo suggested.

Calypso nodded. "I'd like that. Although, I only drink tea."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. I only drink coffee."

"Aren't you jittery enough without the coffee?" Calypso asked, pointing to his leg bouncing up and down underneath the table.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but I need the coffee. My jitteriness tends to expel lots of energy. And I'm always working on projects late into the night," Leo explained.

"What kind of projects?"

This question set Leo off. He opened up to her about his mechanics skills and all the projects he'd been building. "I've never really told anyone about my projects before," he said when Calypso commented on how excited he seemed.

"Not even Piper?"

"Not even Piper. She finds it all boring," Leo said.

"I don't understand some of the things you're talking about, but I find it fascinating," Calypso said.

Leo smiled. Maybe someone in this world did understand him.

-An Hour Later-

Leo and Calypso walked out of Aphrodite's Coffee Shop laughing at a joke Leo had said.

Calypso looked around. "I guess I'll have to go home now. Oh, I forgot! Here's your jacket," she said, handing Leo the grey piece of clothing.

"You know," Leo said slowly, "if I accidentally forgot about the jacket and you kept it, we'd have to meet up again. Right?"

Calypso nodded. "Yeah, totally slipped my mind."

"I guess we'll have to pick a new time and place to meet up and exchange the jacket," Leo said.

"Oh yeah, totally. Maybe this time we can go to dinner at 5 o'clock Wednesday?" Calypso said.

"Yeah," Leo said. "I'll text you later, Sunshine."

"Bye, Elf-Boy."

*Cringes at the readers' sighs at another short chapter.* Hehe, whoops.


	12. Chapter 12: Frazel

**Ok, before I begin I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating. I was extremely busy and when I finally got around to it, the power went out. (We've had a heat wave where I live and with everyone using their air conditions, it went haywire.) Thank you for being so patient! Next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be Percabeth. Also, if any of you like Harry Potter or the ship, Jily (James and Lily), check out my other fanfic The Singer and the Songwriter. Shameless self promotion out of the way? Yup. Onto the story!**

One Year Later... (Frank is in his senior year, Hazel is in junior.)

"Percy's going to be volunteering with us today," Frank said as he was walking down the street with Hazel.

"Ok. The more the merrier," Hazel said.

When they got to the animal shelter, Percy was already there. He was tapping his foot impatiently and ruffling his hair.

"There you guys are! I thought we started at 2:30," Percy said.

"No, we always start at 2:45," Hazel said.

Percy just shrugged. "Let's get to work. Hazel, let's start on the second floor. Frank, you don't mind taking the first floor, right?"

Frank nodded. "It's fine."

Hazel seemed a little reluctant to go with Percy, but at Frank's agreement, she said, "Alright."

As soon as the trio entered, Hazel and Percy went to the second floor, which was mainly consisting of cats, reptiles, and the infirmary. The first floor was supplies, dogs, and other mammals like bunnies.

Frank immediately got to work, grabbing some dog treats and heading outside. His hand were shaking, the physical form of his nerves.

"So, Hazel," Percy started as they came to the second floor, "why don't you give me a tour of the second floor?"

Hazel brought him to a series of doors on the left. "These are the infirmaries. If an animal is injured or sick, the veterinarians will take care of them or preform surgery in these rooms."

In one room, there was a doctor with a small hamster. "That's Dr. Tomas and Cleo, a Chinese Dwarf hamster. The poor girl has a tumor in her paw." Hazel then lowered her voice. "We don't think she's going to make it."

"O-oh. That's terrible," Percy said. "I had a pet hamster once. And a lot of fish. Oh, and I have a dog named Mrs. O'Leary. She's huge." He rambled on and on; Hazel didn't think he'd ever be quiet.

It was three minutes later when he was finally quiet and Hazel continued the tour. "This," said Hazel, pointing to a door to an extremely large room, "is the cat room."

Hazel used a key to open the door. Inside the humongous room, cats roamed freely, prowling around. Hazel ushered Percy into the room. "Wouldn't want to have any of the cats get near the reptiles or even worse, the rodents," she said.

A cat pawed on Percy's shoe. He smiled, bent down, and started petting the brown, furry animal. In one sudden motion, the cat swiped a claw at his face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I should have warned you about Puffy, he's cranky," Hazel said, looking at Percy's now cut face.

She took Percy by the arm and to the infirmary. "Um, I don't think they'll have anything for me, I'm a human," Percy stuttered as they entered the room.

Dr. Tomas looked up from the hamster. "Hello, Ms. Levesque," he said, before peering at Percy's face. "Ooh, that's bad. A run-in with Puffy, no doubt?"

Hazel nodded. Dr. Tomas clicked his tongue and rummaged through a drawer in a nearby desk. He pulled out a tube of something and a bandage.

"Put this Neosporin on the cut and then bandage it up," Dr. Tomas ordered.

Percy took the Neosporin and spread it on his cut, wincing a little at the sting. Then, he gingerly placed the band aid on his cheek.

The two rushed out of the room, Hazel still spluttering apologies. "It's fine, really," Percy assured her.

"Do you want to see the reptiles now?" Hazel asked.

"Sure," Percy shrugged.

Hazel lead him all the way down the hall to a fairly small room. Before she unlocked the door, he said, "These reptiles are in their cages, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Hazel said.

Percy sighed. Hazel opened the door. "This is the snake room. The snakes needed bigger sanctuaries, which is why it's its own room."

There were few cages, maybe five or six, but every single one of them was at least 5 feet across.

Hazel got a packet from the fridge in the corner of the room. She took out a bag and went to the first tank. "This one is Lenny the corn snake. He doesn't eat much." She reached into the bag. What she pulled out made Percy almost throw up.

"Is-is that a mouse?" Percy asked, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah. Most snakes eat mice. If they're real large, like Pauline the boa constrictor, we can feed them full grown bunnies and other things," Hazel said.

"I-I think I'll just wait outside," Percy said. He went out in the hall and calmed down. He decided to text Frank to calm down.

Percy: How do you volunteer here every Monday? This place is horrible.

It was only a moment later when Frank texted back.

Frank: Did you find out what the snakes eat?

Percy: Yeahhhhh...

Frank: Good luck man.

Percy: How's it going outside?

Frank: Good. At least, I think. Can you check to the window to the left of the snake room?

Percy looked out and checked on Frank's progress.

Percy: Move the first R a little to the left. And make the P bigger.

Frank: Ughhhhhh. This is too hard. But hopefully it's worth it.

Percy: It will be, trust me. Got to go, Hazel just walked out.

Hazel looked at Percy as he hastily stuffed his phone in his pocket. "The next room is the rest of the reptiles. A couple amphibians too."

"Do these animals eat other animals too?" Percy asked, fidgeting with his sweatshirt.

"For the most part, yes. But only bugs and caterpillars and snails and arachnids. Plus, our iguanas, Dog and Frog, eat leaves and berries. You can feed them."

Percy sighed in relief. Hazel showed him how to feed them. He took two leaves and three berries and lowered the food into the tank. He was slightly scared that the iguanas would attack him, but he was lucky.

Percy watched with a smile as the two iguanas nibbled on the leaves and berries. The two scaly friends even hid some food under a rock.

"These guys are cute," Percy said as Hazel came over.

"You can always adopt them," Hazel said.

"I have way too many animals at my house; fifteen fish and a dog are enough for me. But maybe for Annabeth..." Percy trailed off. "I'd have to ask her."

"Well, we've finished off this room. Should we go back downstairs-"

"No!" Percy shouted. Hazel looked appalled, so he just said quickly, "Let's see the cats again."

Hazel shrugged, still a little wary of his odd behavior. Percy followed her down the hall and back to the cat room.

"We need to feed the cats and clean the litter boxes," Hazel said as she and Percy went back into the room. Percy made sure to shut the door behind him as fast as possible.

Hazel showed him where the food was, how much to put in each bowl (which was labeled with each cat's name and how much food it needed), and how to clean the litter boxes.

By the time they were done, Percy was sure he would need a shower. Or two.

When Percy and Hazel went out of the room, they didn't see a cat slink out behind them. The brown, furry animal made its way down the stairs, to the first floor.

"We should probably check on Frank," Hazel said.

"Actually, shouldn't we, um, play with the cats? Or clean out the snake and reptile cages?" Percy suggested. Beads of sweat popped up on his face like pimples as Hazel stared at him.

"Reptile cage cleanings are on Wednesdays. I guess we could play with the cats, but it's not the best thing to do right after they've eaten..." Hazel trailed up, narrowing her eyes at him. "But don't think I'm on to you. You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out."

With that, Hazel turned on one foot and stormed back into the cat room. Percy was left outside, astonished. He got out his phone and texted Frank.

Percy: How much longer do you need? It's getting harder to stall. She's suspicious, and the only thing left to do upstairs is play with the cats.

Frank: Two more minutes, I swear. I'm done right now, but can you check my progress? Does it look good?

Percy quickly made his way to the window on the left of the snake room.

Percy: Yeah, it's good.

Frank: Good. I just need to get the dogs outside...

Percy: Good luck. Text me when you're done.

Frank: Got it.

Percy went inside the cat room, where Hazel was playing with a grey-striped kitten. She was dangling a red, furry, thing in front of its face and the cat aggressively tried to leap up and catch it.

"Where were you?" Hazel asked, not looking away from what she was doing.

"Bathroom," Percy said.

"We've never told you where the bathroom is. And it's downstairs, the last door. Would have taken you longer to come back," Hazel said.

"What are you, a psychoanalyst? How'd you put all that together?" Percy asked.

"Logic," Hazel said simply.

Percy was impressed. This girl, in terms of intelligence, reminded him a lot like Annabeth.

But Annabeth was still the smartest person he knew.

Percy grabbed a laser and pointed it on the floor. Cats rushed up, trying to catch it as it danced around them.

This facade only lasted three minutes before Percy's phone buzzed.

Frank: I'm ready. Hurry and bring Hazel to the window before these dogs take off.

"Hazel, follow me. Frank has something to show you," Percy said. He took Hazel by the arm.

She looked puzzled, but said, "Alright," and followed him down the hall. "Um, if Frank has something to show me, why are we going here? Frank's downstairs."

"Trust me," Percy said.

Percy gestured to the window. Hazel looked at him like he was crazy, but peered out the window. She almost fell over at the shock of what she saw.

The window overlooked a sidewalk. On the sidewalk, spelled out in dog treats, were the words: DOGGONE IT, I RUFF YOU. PROM? Frank stood there, red as a rose, with two dogs on a leash to add to the theme. The dogs kept pulling on the leashes, towards the treats.

Percy held her arm, slightly scared that she would faint. The window was open and Hazel yelled out of it, "Yes! I'll go to prom with you!"

Frank pumped a fist in the air. Unfortunately, it was the hand that he was holding the dogs' leashes with. The dogs ran out of his grip, gobbling up the treats. He chased after them, trying to catch them.

And then the brown, fluffy cat came outside.

The dogs went wild. The cat and the dogs took off down the street.

Hazel and Percy rushed down the stairs and outside. Frank had already gone running down the street after the animals.

Hazel and Percy eventually caught up. Frank had grabbed ahold of the two dogs' leashes. "The cat is no where to be found," Frank said.

Frank went back to put the dogs back into the dog room. Hazel and Percy continued the search for the missing cat.

As they were looking, Hazel said, "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You knew Frank was going to do that, right? That's why you came this time."

"Yeah, he's had it all planned out for months. He's liked you forever," Percy said.

Hazel felt her cheeks heat up. "I've liked him for a long time, too. When I saw him on the bus one day." Hazel shook her head, her cheeks firing up like an oven. "Never mind."

Frank came jogging back. "Where'd you see the cat last, Frank? And which cat was it?" Hazel asked.

"It was near the grocery. And it was Puffy," Frank said. He didn't think this was the conversation would be like right after he asked Hazel out.

"Puffy loves food. He's probably in there right now!" Hazel said. She took off toward the grocery store, Frank and Percy hot on her trail.

"He'd be by the cat food, since that's the first aisle as soon as you enter," Frank said as they reached the door to he grocery store.

Sure enough, as soon as they entered, Puffy was prowling the cat food aisle. Some people looked at the cat oddly, but didn't move to pick it up. The grocery store didn't have a no pets rule.

Hazel grabbed the cat before it had a chance to run away. It swatted at her with its claws, but Hazel kept the brown fluff ball at a far distance.

The trio walked back into the animal shelter and returned Puffy to the cat room.

It was 4:00 when they were done, which meant that volunteer was over. As they walk out, Frank said, "So, about prom..."

"I said I'd go with you. And I can't wait," Hazel said. The two beamed. Never had felt happier than right now, despite the several scratches they had received.


	13. Chapter 13: Percabeth

Percy and Annabeth were in the back during rush hour, filling cups and cleaning out the machines.

"And I would like the chamomile tea, darling," Annabeth said, mocking the customer currently at the register.

Percy burst out laughing. "Yes, and my purse puppy, a purebred poodle, would like the most expensive tea you've got." He fluffed his hair for dramatic effect.

Annabeth chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know how people like that can do anything."

"Too stuck up. Probably have their servants do it for them," Percy said, letting out an exasperated puff of air.

"Hurry up back there!" Piper called from the register.

"Aye aye!" Percy said and the two went back to work.

***

"So do you both want to go to the beach this Saturday?" Piper asked.

"Beji Beach? Sure, I'd love to go," Percy said. "The beach is my favorite place."

"Sure," Annabeth said, "I could catch up on reading."

Percy put a hand to his chest, offended. "You are going to the beach, with sand and water and fun, and you're going to read? Oh no, no, no."

The two continued to squabble about the best things to do at the beach while Piper smiled to herself. Her plan was working out well so far...

***

Annabeth hurried outside, beach bag slung on her elbow. Percy's blue car was parked outside. Annabeth hopped into the passenger side.

"Are we going to pick up Piper now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "She called me saying she's sick."

"Too bad. I'll text her and say I hope she feels better." Annabeth pulled out her phone and started typing.

***

"This? This is the beach?" Annabeth looked around, horrified. The beach was littered with cups and bags of chips.

Percy growled out of frustration. "I'm so sorry you had to see the beach in this state. Every couple of weeks, these drunk college kids come here and have a big party and leave this. It just- it- argh," Percy groaned.

"We can fix this. Yeah, we can fix this," Annabeth said. "We can call the town-"

"I've already done that several times; they never do anything," Percy interrupted.

"We'll just take matters into our own hands then," Annabeth said. She leaned back into the car and grabbed a trash bag that was half-filled with trash from the car.

"Oh, I was in the middle of cleaning out the car with that," Percy said.

"And now we're cleaning the beach with it," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "Let's do it."

Thus began a day of cleaning, throwing, catching, and using a lot of hand sanitizer because 'this stuff is so dirty!' according to Percy.

***

By the end of the day, Annabeth and Percy finally sat down on their beach towels. "That was a piece of work," Annabeth said.

"I know. I feel like I'm all buzzed out. My energy has- what's the word?"

"Depleted," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, depleted," Percy said. Annabeth brought out her folding lawn chair from the car and sat on it, starting to read.

"We're at the beach and you're reading?" Percy said. "C'mon, let's live a little. Plus, we need to rinse off in the ocean to get the germs out."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were a germaphobe."

Percy shrugged. "My mom rubs off on me."

Annabeth and Percy walked into the waves, occasionally splashing each other. Annabeth's sun hat flew off her head from the wind and Percy waded deeper in order to retrieve it.

"This has been a fun day," Annabeth said when they had gotten in their car on the way back.

"Yeah," Percy said. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel distractedly.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked to Percy, who had turned paler than normal.

"I just- I have a question," Percy said.

"About?"

"Well, I was thinking- um- if maybe, you know, you would like to go out some time," Percy said, now gripping the steering wheel so hard, Annabeth was sure that it would break in half.

"On a date? Just us?" Annabeth said.

"On a date. Just us," Percy said.

"Sure." Percy almost let go of the steering wheel out of excitement of Annabeth's reply. "And by the way, I know that you and Piper planned this so we could be alone together," Annabeth said nonchalantly.

"W-what- I didn't- huh- I don't know anything about- okay, you got me. How'd you know?" Percy stuttered.

"Piper will always pick up her phone. Whenever she's sick, she texts me that she's bored. She hasn't even read the text yet," Annabeth said.

"Caught red handed. Piper's hanging out with Jason right now," Percy said.

"Ah, that makes sense. She never answers her phone when she's with Jason," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"So about that date..."

"Tomorrow after work. We should go visit some tourist sites in the next town over," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Let's do that," Percy said.

And if Annabeth's hand made its way into Percy's during the ride, well... Could you blame her?

 **And this concludes the story! Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story despite my sporadic updates... Hehe, sorry bout that. Anyway, if y'all like Harry Potter, you should check out my other multi chapter, The Singer and The Songwriter. Love y'all!**


End file.
